Banehallow's Eve
by H.E.RakaDark Insanity
Summary: This is a wolfs rain yu yu hakusho crossover, Dark is about to face a destiny full of terror and meet to groups of people who have become friends, sry lame summary, plz check out the story, the WR and YYH characters wont show up for a couple of chapters b
1. Chapter 1

This will be a wolfs rain/yu yu hakusho crossover with also my own characters involved.

I do not own wolfs rain, yu yu hakusho or the island arcadia. I do not own anything but the characters eternal, and dark, and Vintin.

By: Heart of a Blue wolf

Shadow Warrior: Beginning of Chaos

Ch.1 Before the Storm

3 million years ago

It was the darkest night in many years. Every light in the city wasn't working. There were storm clouds everywhere and you could hear thunder crashing throughout the clouds. Occasionally a jagged streak of blood red lightening would roar through the sky until it touched ground destroying everything within a one-mile radius of that spot. I stood alone on a rock like formation surrounded by trees laughing as I watched the destruction of the world lay out in front of my eyes. I had waited for this day for a long time. Ever since I went back to the library in Vigdenlit, which resided in the chain of islands floating in the sky, and read the book that contained the past, present, and future of my life. The book had said I would save the world but, a prophecist had told me I would be the strongest demon ever and would destroy the world. I had practiced hard to meet the standards I set according to what the prophecist had said I would do.

Suddenly the air surrounding me thickened with smoke and the summoners who resided on the island arcadia walked into sight. I glared at them daring them to do their worst. As they started to glow with power I started to raise my power while cloaking it. I did not know what would happen next for the prophecist had never told me if I would succeed or not. All I knew was that I was going to start destroying the world and right when it looked like I would succeed is the last thing I heard before the prophecist died on the spot while talking. When the summoner who could control fire stepped forward, I moved to meet him. I could also control fire, but I was an elemental (I could control any element I wanted). Unfortunately for the summoners no one knew I could control the elements, but out of all of the elements fire and darkness were my best.

Fire erupted everywhere as we sent attacks at each other. Already the fire summoner was losing the battle of life between us. I started to get cocky when I felt like I the air around me was disappearing, I felt like I was being suffocated. I looked around me and saw the other summoners were chanting something. There was this earth shattering roar and suddenly everything went black around me.

"The summoners watched the girl fall to the ground expressionless. Finally the earth summoner stepped forth and started to make the rock we were standing on hollow. He used his powers to set up traps for anyone who might unleash my powers from the tomb. When he finished all of the summoners used their powers to create a crystal like coffin for me that was hidden by a certain symbol in the ground. They then enclosed my body in it. "

Darkness was all I could see, when I heard voiced outside of wherever I was. I could barely breath but I strained to hear the voices.

"Dark was stupid to believe that prophecist, yeah if she was smart she would have listened to her book and tried to protect the world not destroy it. Yeah that was so easy, now she looks like the bad guy and no one will suspect us to steal her powers once everything dies down and people forget about her. After that happens we will take her powers and split them among us and take over the world. There will be no one who can stop us from achieving this goal."

With that said the summoners then left earth in its destructed state to go back to arcadia, to wait patiently for the day they would come back for my powers. After they left the tomb started to glow and a small black sphere formed above it. The sphere was solid black with a glowing red wolf eye on it. It vibrated slightly as someone grabbed it.

Don't worry Dark I will keep your powers safe from the summoners. If anyone had been around or alive they would have spotted a young man standing next to the tomb, looking down sadly at it, while holding his love's powers in his hand. I go where you go but before I can go I have to finish something. He looked at the sphere in his hand and concentrated on it and a small puppy formed in his hand the puppy looked up at him and growled slightly.

Why hello Flament Dagger so nice to meet you, I am Eternal Danger. He looked into the puppies eyes and saw one harsh green eye and in the other a red eye surrounded by blackness. Heh no one will ever suspect this puppy to be the holder of dark's powers.

With that said he concentrated hard on the puppy and flament was transported elsewhere on earth.

Before Eternal could move however flames engulfed him and the fire summoner was standing there

"ah well if it isn't Dark's boyfriend eternal, you made a big mistake coming here, now you shall perish, and with that said eternal was turned into ashes."

3 million years later

Some young men were joking about and went into a forest that was federal property. They spotted a giant rock with a hole in it and decided to go inside. Somehow they avoided all of the traps by following their leader Vintin. They came to a chamber with no traps in it whatsoever and saw a huge symbol on the ground.

Vintin walked over to the symbol and placed his hand on it. He felt the rock beneath him start to grow warm and tried to pull his hand off but couldn't. The symbol started to glow a blood red color in some spots and pure green in others. Finally he jerked his hand away from the symbol wide eyed and gasping. He had barely reached his friends when there was a loud crash above them and the ceiling shattered. When the dust from the crash settled there was a body of a young girl lying on the ground surrounded by crystals. Suddenly her body caught on fire and turned to ashes. The young men tried to run away as the flames reached for each of them. Only Vintin emerged from the cave and he ran home as fast as he could. When all the people in the cave were either dead or gone, the spirit of the girl raced out of the cave searching for a body to possess. For two years she carried on like this searching for a body. Finally when she was about ready to give up, she found a pregnant woman. She had wanted to possess someone around her age but she would have to settle for possessing the baby inside of the woman. Thankfully for the girl the woman was a wolf. For the next couple of months she lived as the child in her mother's womb and finally was born into the world.

The moment her spirit had been released though the summoners had known and were desperately looking for her and still haven't found her. On the day she was born into the world Vintin's son was about two and a half. Little did the female child know that she and Vintin's son would share a future together? A long future for Vintin was a summoner and so with his wife and son. However Vintin didn't know he had released something dangerous into the world. Since he had grown up an orphan and had no summoners to teach him the past of the world. So now he was the only summoner who knew the whereabouts of the girl and didn't know that it was essential for her to die. So that is how she was born into the world and now let her future unfold and let us see which path she will take this time around.

But as she was born Vintin's son started crying, for he could sense her and wanted to reach her terribly. He had died saving her powers from the summoners and was so relieved that she was okay and would be alive in this world with him.

And that is the first chapter of my story I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.


	2. Project BAW

Chapter 1: Project B.A.W #666

- Lord Darcia I believe we have found our specimen. Good you know what to do with her. At that the soldiers left to fetch a woman who was birthing in an abandoned warehouse down the road from Darcia's keep.  
- The woman gasped in pain as she gave one final push and then her eyes grew pale and unstaring.  
- As the soldiers reached the abandoned warehouse they heard crying and moved faster but they were too late. As they reached the room where Darcia's now dead wife lay they saw a wolf standing over the newborn baby. They watched as the wolf looked up at them a taunt in its eyes which were glinting and with a slash as quick as lightening beheaded the young child. But before the wolf could escape the soldiers were firing off their guns and the wolf fell out the fifth story window still holding on to the baby and crashed onto the ground below. The wolf shuddered and with one last breathe muttered mission complete and then dropped into the final oblivion.  
- There was a knock at the door and then the soldiers entered Darcia's room. Sir your wife is dead. She died during the child birth. And the child Lietenant Barint. Also dead it was killed by your pet wolf and then we killed the pet wolf. Well then everything went according to plan. Thank you but I wont be needing your services anymore. what do you mean by tha-- Some passerby's stared at Darcia's door as they heard gunshots echoing in the room. Then over the PA system they heard will someone come remove the bodies of these rebellious traitors.  
- Back at the abandoned warehouse, a scientists who had been visiting his daughter saw the wolfs body next to the dead child hidden in some bushes. He quietly walked over looking at each body carefully. Well these pieces of DNA might come in handy he whispered softly as he pulled some fur off of the wolf and some hair off of the childs head. Then he looked around to make sure no one had seen him and he took off running and got in his car. As he drove away the wolf started gasping for air and got up and ran into the nearby woods, his red eye surrounded by black glowing violently.  
- Damn it Dr. we have tried everything we just cant seem to get the DNA for the B.A.W (Biogenetically Altered Wolf) right. Every DNA strand we have tried has failed.  
Maybe No it wouldnt work but maybe.  
Maybe what sir what are you thinking of now.  
Remember those two samples I brought in about a year ago. Yeah so whats your point. Bring them to me Dr. Geoffrey. Yes sir Dr. Kaine. Just maybe this might work, but what if it doesnt, but what if it does. Sir I have the samples, good give them both to me. Before Dr. Geoffrey could ask what was going on Dr. Kaine grabbed a strand of fur from the wolfs furn and a strand of hair from the childs hair. Somehow he knew whatever he had released from the cave that dy so many years ago resided in this childs DNA and that if he used the DNA of the wolf who had killed it he would be able to finally create a B.A.W. He was grinning as he tossed the two strands into the gene modificator and started the machine up. He looked over at Dr. Geoffrey and whispered, Now we wait. They could see a form taking shape inside the tube. They watched as it morphed into a wolf and they yelled out in triumph. They had never made it this far before. Suddenly alarms started blaring as the pulse for the B.A.W started to stop and then it was gone. Damn it all. We were so close what went wrong. I dont know sir maybe it wasnt the right combination. Yes it was. We'll try it again tomorrow. But Dr. Kaine, no buts Dr. Geoffrey trust me it will work.  
- Half a year later. Lets hurry this up its my daughters birthday today. She will be four years old and I want to get home to spend some time with her. Yes sir Dr. Kaine. Good everythings set lets begin Dr. Geoffrey. Dr. kaine wht are you doing. I'm trying something different for once Dr. Geoffrey. Alright sir. Dr. Geoffrey watched as Dr. Kaine grabbed a strand of the wolfs fur and a strand of the childs hair out of their bags and started twisting them around each other. He then got a bottle of blood and dipped the intertwined hairs into it. As Dr. Kaine slowly pulled the hairs out Dr. Geoffrey started to get the machine ready and watched as Dr. Kaine placed the intertwined blood covered strands into the gene modificator. They crossed their fingers ad watched the form take the shape of a wolf and a pulse start to beat. They yelled in triumph for they had done it. As they laughed and joked about it I opened my eyes staring at these two people move about the room like idiots. I watched as one of them pointed to me and said good job Dr. Kaine you have done it you have created the first biogentically altered wolf. Well I couldnt have done it without your help Dr. Geoffrey. Oh look she is awake. Dr. Kaine it is time for phase two. I watched them move towards me and the tube I was in and stared in curiosity as they started pushing buttons on a keyboard in front of me. I heard a loud roaring noise and yelped as all of the embryotic fluid gel was sucked down from around me and into a drain. The tube then opened and Dr. Kaine picked me up and carried me over to a box and put me inside. Hello little one you are going to get along just fine with my daughter. You two will be the best of friends. Before he could say anymore an alarm started blaring and there was an explosion. I felt myself get flung from the box and slammed into a nearby wall. I hit the ground with a yelp and scurried under the table next to me. I could hear someone coming my way slowly. I looked over to Kaine for help but all I saw was his torn up and burnt body and a couple pieces of Dr. Geoffrey. I quieted myself as a tall guy in a long black coat walked into the room with two soldiers at his side. Our orders sir. Leave no survivors. This is what they get for trying to resurrect H.E.R. (hellz ecliptic ransom aka Dark blood Insanity) the stupid fools. The soldiers laughed as they walked out the door and down the hallway. Moments later I could hear screams throughout the building as the soldiers killed everyone in sight. As much as I wanted to jump out and kill this man who had tried to kill me for a second time I stayed hidden. I was only a pup, there was nothing I could do but wait him out. A while later I woke up as I heard voices. Lord Dacia everyone in the building is dead are you ready to go. Yes I am ready let us depart. I watched him leave silently and did not move for hours afterwards. I awoke abrubtly when I felt a tongue licking me and saw a young female wolf standing above me. Mairi cant I keep the little one, you know I just lost my last child in that fight against the soldiers and there is no way I can tell my mate the truth. Hmm alright Daine you can keep the child but if she causes any trouble remember you are responsible for her. Alright I will remember that. Thanks so much Mairi. Ugh I must be growing soft in my old age. Let us go before that noble starts attacking this place again. I whimpered a little as the younger female Daine picked me up by the scruff of my neck. Its okay little one dont be frightened I wont harm you.


End file.
